


【Batfamily】羅賓們的大冒險

by kagami6034



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Alfred站在廚房貌似非常困擾，有誰願意幫幫他呢？中秋節賀文，祝大家中秋節快樂～Batfmaily永遠相親相愛«٩(*´ ꒳ `*)۶»🎶💓
Kudos: 6





	【Batfamily】羅賓們的大冒險

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，梗來源：はじめてのおつかい(我家寶貝大冒險)  
> Bruce是笨爸爸，Dick 5歲 Jason 4歲 Tim 3歲 Damian 2歲  
> 因為都是小孩所以很OOC ，反正全員OOC

1.  
「啊呀，這樣子看來材料是不夠了」  
「Alf怎麼了？」

出聲的是平日就喜歡待在廚房看者Alfred做菜的Jason，他放下手中的蠟筆抬起頭望者一臉困擾的爺爺。

「是呀，Jason少爺...老爺打算今晚在宅邸舉辦烤肉餐會，但缺乏一些東西呢」

這下該怎麼辦才好呢，Alfred一邊嘆氣一邊用手托腮，似乎真的非常煩惱。Jason歪了歪頭，小小的腦袋正在絞盡腦汁想著要怎麼幫助最喜歡的爺爺。因為思考而皺起來的臉孔隨者時間過去越來越難過，他想不出來有什麼方法可以解決爺爺的問題。

幸好Alfred很聰明，他馬上提出：

「不知道Jason少爺是否願意幫忙我這老人家跑腿呢？」  
「願意！」

Jason露出大大的笑臉。

2.  
現在Wayne家四位少爺站在大門口排排站，他們剛結束了穿鞋子跟衣服的混亂。Bruce才幫Damian穿好鞋子，Dick滿屋子再找他最喜歡的小背包，Tim幫自己套的上衣還穿反了。Bruce現在正在給他心愛的兒子們脖子上各套一個護身符。

「這是護身符，它會保護你們的」  
「B，沒有槍」Jason已經拆開護身符看裡面裝著什麼，他的手指做出槍的形狀說者Bang、Bang。  
「有槍槍我就可以打倒壞人了！」

Bruce想去拿攝影機把這畫面錄起來，但Alfred先過來打斷了。

「少爺們，可以再告訴我一次你們要買什麼嗎？」  
「一包木炭」  
「500公克的起司條」  
「夾子５枝...」  
「棉發糖、二」Damian還不太會說話。

Alfred把要買的項目分成4個，分別拜託每位小少爺。這樣他們路上可以互相提醒、互相幫助。

「Dick，錢就交給你保管了」

Bruce轉頭看向Dick，Dick用力握緊掛在脖子上的小錢袋，他是最大的那個，這個重責大任必須由他負責才行。

「「「「我們出發囉」」」」

Bruce看著兒子們手牽者手從大門離開的身影，默默地拿起手帕擦掉眼角流出的東西。

3.  
「老爺，我知道您很擔心少爺們。但您已經派出夠多保鑣了」  
Bruce裝作我沒聽到，效果拔群，Alfred嘆了一口氣。

「老爺，再怎麼說這也太有失體統」  
Bruce嗯了一聲，效果優良，Alfred嘆了第二口氣。

「請您立刻停止現在的行為，否則我會直接取消今晚的餐會」

Bruce終於放下他手上最高可以達到12倍率的望遠鏡(價格：4850美元，德國製品)。但如果這樣就放棄那他就不是把Wayne企業發揚光大的Bruce Wayne，所以他迅速坐回沙發上打開他的私人筆電戴上耳機，畫面馬上跳出保鑣們攜帶的攝影機所直播出的現場。

護身符？裡面還放了收音麥克風。

Alfred再次嘆了一口氣，優秀的管家怎麼可能會出這種差錯呢。事實上是老爺非常想看自家孩子跑腿，但他又非常擔心他可愛的兒子們會被不懷好意的人綁架，最後他想出的方法就是拜託他親愛的管家讓孩子們去幫他買東西。

默默飄回廚房繼續準備材料的Alfred開始想他是不是那裡教育Bruce的過程中有問題。

4.  
Tim滿臉疑惑地看著路上的行人，心思細膩的他總是很快就發現不太對勁的情況。

「有攝影機...」

Tim不安得用力握緊大哥的手，回頭看還在後方的兄弟。Damian走得比較慢，所以是由Jason帶者他跟在後面。從剛才開始Tim便注意到路上有好多行人都拿著攝影機，不管是男生還是女生都有。

「Dick，怎麼辦」  
「沒關係，我們來問問他們為什麼要拿著攝影機好了」

Dick拉著Tim走近一位身穿工人裝的男子，很有禮貌地問他。

「請問，你們為什麼要拿著攝影機呢」  
「這不是攝影機，是測量電磁波的儀器喔」  
「為什麼要測量電磁波呢」躲在大哥後面的Tim探頭問。  
「因為這是叔叔的工作」

叔叔對他們微微一笑，Tim點點頭跟叔叔道謝，似乎有點安心了。Dick也鬆了一口氣，他的三弟弟比較怕生，Dick還很擔心他會不會在路上就哭出來。

「那邊也再測量電磁波呢」

Tim開始練習最近學到的數數字，光是這附近就有7個人再測量電磁波，看來是很重要的工作。

5.  
Damian Wayne，2歲，最近的興趣是拿著玩具武士刀在家裡亂揮，而且他認為自己不是個只有2歲能力的小孩。這次的跑腿為了避免兄弟4人在路上吵架，Alfred拿了一個對兒童來說稍大的購物袋。

「這個袋子就麻煩少爺們一人提一邊」  
「「好(吼)」」

接下這個使命的是Jason跟Damian，Damian正處於不喜歡別人牽他的手走路的時期，不過Bruce例外。不得不稱讚Alfred這招相當厲害，解決了可能會出現的災難。但也有些慘案是兩人共提一個袋子時才會發生的。

他們前進的轉角正好插了根電線桿，兩個人一左一右越過這根電線桿、完全忘記他們手上還有個東西連接者，下一秒他們就因為神秘的扯力撞到一起。

「痛」「啊」

Jason揉揉被撞痛的胸口，Damian的鼻子有點紅紅的。走在前方的另外兩位兄弟貌似沒注意到後面兩人停了下來。

「數到3，一起說對不起」  
「1」  
「2」  
「3」

「「對不起(對鋪起)」」

然後Jason跟Damian再度拉起購物袋的兩邊提手。

「Dick、Tim！等等我們」  
「等等、偶們！」

6.  
根據Bruce告訴他們的路線(還有神秘的無法通過的路們)，Wayne家的小少爺們一直線成功抵達了他們的目的地：CosXXco。

「木炭...木炭在那裡呢」

4人推者購物車在廣大的賣場裡走來走去，為了怕走丟Dick要求Damian在超市內必須牽者手。也許是晃來晃去的4個小孩過於顯眼了，有個店員走了過來。

「你們是走失了嗎？爸爸媽媽呢？」  
「不是，我們是幫爸爸還有爺爺買東西」Dick趕緊否認，但Jason卻插了一句。  
「沒有媽媽」想了想Jason又補充「他不要媽媽」

店員看著他們4人的眼神充滿了同情跟不捨，他的腦中大概已經腦補出單親爸爸一手扶養4個兒子，媽媽很可能犯了什麼罪...。還是Tim出來救的火。

「我們晚上要烤BBQ，但是，東西不夠」  
「這樣啊，BBQ有專門的區域，我帶你們去吧」

就這樣，他們的購物車成功放進了：2包木炭 + 5枝夾子 + 1包棉花糖 ，還多丟了幾包糖果。聽說Kent家的孩子晚上也會來，可以一起分者吃。只剩Jason負責的起司還沒有找到。  
「起司不再這邊呢」  
「應該是放在冷冷的地方，我們去那邊看看」

兄弟們一起推拉者有點沉重的購物車，沿著賣場內所標示好的路線前進。好在他們有穿著外套，冷藏櫃不斷吹出來的冷風讓Damian打了個噴嚏，Dick馬上站到Damian前面擋者。

「拿－拿不到－」起司條放在比較高的位置，Jason墊起了腳尖也只能稍微碰到。

「我試試看...」身高比Jason矮5cm的Tim也努力伸長手想幫忙，但他連摸都摸不到。

「你們是要這個嗎？要幾包呢」  
「要500公克！」  
「咦？500公克？」

Jason大聲回答想幫他們拿的大姊姊，但這種已經包裝好的起司一般來說是要幾包才對。不愧是成年人，好心的大姊姊很快就自我想通，她拿起好幾牌起司條翻到背面看了看重量後，拿了一包約500g的給他們。

「「「「謝謝～」」」」  
「不客氣」

正當大姊姊要離開時，剛剛4個小孩又叫住她。

「啊，可以再幫我們拿"煙燻起司"嗎」  
「當然可以」

7.  
4人乖乖的跟著人群排隊結帳，輪到他們時。  
「總共是69.28元」

Dick掏出他一直放在衣領內的錢包，從裡面拿出了好幾種紙鈔，但他看了又看實在不知道該拿哪張給結帳的店員。

「我還是小孩，所以不知道要付多少錢...」  
「給我1張50元紙鈔跟20元的，對就是你右手現在拿著的那個，然後再給我左邊數來第二張的鈔票」  
「我第一次自己付錢買東西」

「真厲害呢。找你的零錢，要收好喔」

Dick點點頭，他的兄弟們已經先推著推車到前面賣場提供桌子好給客人裝袋的地方。Dick把木炭裝進他的包包，但還有一包裝不下，他拒絕了兄弟們提議的要放進購物袋裡一起提，選擇自己手抱。

「回去的路上要跟Jason牽手喔，Tim」  
「我知道」

大概是買的東西有點重，回去的路途突然變的很遙遠。路上一樣有到處再測量電磁波的大人們，他們走走停停，可能是太累了，路上Dick還絆了一跤。

像是突然衝過某個爆發點，從Dick的眼角開始一顆一顆掉出淚水，被大哥影響的Tim也開始抽抽搭搭地哭起來，Jason趕緊放下手上的購物袋跑到Dick身邊。

「父親...這孩(子)哭」

Damian不知所措地抓緊衣襬向人在家中的Bruce求救，Jason握緊哭泣的兄弟雙手不斷安慰。

8.  
早就知道兒子們快到家的Bruce焦急地在門口徘徊，這一路上時間用的比他預計的多，保鑣們表示一切正常，但他就是擔心。

「「「「我們回來了」」」」  
4人跑向早已等在門口許久，等者迎接他們的家人。

「辛苦少爺們了，想必很重吧」  
「對了，起司！」

Alfred露出微笑，接過少爺們買回的東西，雖然有幾樣買錯了。例如起司，Alfred指定的是起司專櫃現切的，不過這是少爺們第一次的跑腿，已經做的相當優秀。但Jason像是想起什麼，從包包拿出了煙燻起司。Bruce從耳機中就聽到他們多買了別的東西。

「給你～」  
「B很喜歡煙燻起司」  
「嗯嗯，會配紅酒一起」

Bruce看著兒子遞過來的煙燻起司，雖然這比他常吃的便宜多了，Bruce蹲下來緊緊抱者他的4位兒子們。

「父親，為什麼哭」  
「因為你們表現的太棒了，真不愧是我的兒子」

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是個人自己的理解，但當4小鳥年紀差不多時
> 
> Damian雖然講話還含糊不清但很愛擺出大人的姿態  
> Jason我覺得他反而會是最像哥哥的人，骨子裡的會去注意他人  
> Tim因為還小，雖然怕生不過他喜歡跟哥哥們一起嘗試各種事  
> Dick是因為弟弟在才會強壓自己做個哥哥，而且喜歡跟陌生人講話來獲得能量


End file.
